


Is She Really Just A Friend?

by wickedkopech



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Chenry - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: Henry never thought of Charlotte as more than just a friend. Until he opened his eyes and saw just how strong his attraction was towards her. Basically all the moments they realized the attraction, and what they did with it.
Relationships: Charlotte Page/Henry Hart, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, chenry - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Is She Really Just A Friend?

Henry never thought of her as more than just one of his friends

Not until he opened his eyes

Did he see reality

________________________________________

"Henry! If I have to clean up you and Jasper's messes one more time I swear I'm gonna quit this job!" Charlotte says pushing the mop around the Man Cave,

"No! Don't this place would be a mess without you!" Henry says giving Charlotte puppy dog eyes, Charlotte doesn't notice.

"Well, maybe you should've thought about this before you two completely wrecked-" Charlotte cuts herself off after looking down at Henry, she groans

"Stop! No, no, no.. Don't give me that look!" Charlotte says averting her eyes from him. Henry continues,

"Pleaseeee, Char.. Pleasee?" Henry says adding a soft voice for more effect, causing a sigh from Charlotte

"Fine, but you start learning to clean up after yourself!" Henry throws his head back, Charlotte observes closely furrowing her eyebrows,

"And Jasper! Don't forget him.. He helped with the wreckage!" Henry says crossing his arms, Charlotte rolls her eyes,

"Him, too!" Charlotte says, walking towards the couch. Henry rolls through the computer. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Henry says watching as Charlotte's head picks up from her spot on the couch. 

"Sure.. Whatever, what movie?" Charlotte says watching as Henry rolls over movies,

"Henry, no! Not that one," Henry chuckles

"Char it's not that scary.. I'll protect you from the monsters!" Charlotte rolls her eyes,

"I don't need your protecting thank you very much, you're just abnormally unafraid of everything." Charlotte says crossing her arms, Henry smirks. 

"Okay.. If you say so, lets watch anyways!" Henry says turning off the lights. Charlotte shivers, she was never the biggest fan of horror, but then again who was? It was like torture to watch.

The movie Henry chose was 'The Exorcist', Charlotte sighed, of course he picks one of the scariest movies.

Henry tries to scoot closer to Charlotte, he doesn't know why, he just does. To Henry's embarrassment, she scoots away. 

"Char.. You're shaking," Henry says while letting out a heavy breath. 

"I'm sorry.. I don't enjoy watching people being possessed.." Charlotte says observing as Henry chuckles. Charlotte crosses her hands over her legs. 

Charlotte observes as Henry grabs blankets from behind the couch, handing them to Charlotte.

"Than-" Charlotte interrupts herself, "AHH!" Charlotte squeals, jumping into Henry.

"Char.. You okay?" Henry says softly, Char looks up at him. Nodding her head. Henry smiles down at her, and for a minute he felt his heart stop.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Henry and Charlotte hear a voice behind them causing them to jump away from each-other to opposite ends of the couch. 

"Ray! Hey.. Dude, your here!" Henry says, his voice going up 10 octaves. 

"Uh.. Yeah I'm here, I do live here?" He says confused, sighing, as Henry's face goes red. 

"So you two are finally a thing?" Ray says waving his finger between the pair, smirking,

"What? Us, no!" Charlotte says rubbing up and down her arm, Henry looks at her discomfort.

"Ray cm'on.. Your being weird. Charlotte I'll walk you home." Henry says standing from his place on the couch. 

"Alright.. Let's head," Charlotte says walking towards the elevator, Ray rolls his eyes,

"See ya tomorrow, love birds!" Ray says watching as they glare at him. 

That was the first time Henry and Charlotte noticed there connection 

________________________________________

This was the second time

"Hen.. Please just do it, Jack would be so jealous. He'd come crawling back." Charlotte pleaded to Henry, he sighs

"Char, no. I'm not gonna fake date you too make your ex jealous, dude, you don't need me too." Charlotte sighs

"Please, please, please" Charlotte pleads with puppy dog eyes. Henry rolls his eyes, 

"Fine, but just this once.." Henry says sighing

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Hen!" Charlotte says wrapping him in her arms, he turns red.

"Alright, Alright.." Henry says slipping into the couch cushions,

"So here's the plan.."

Charlotte sits next to him pulling out her phone, 

"Ooh, Jack Snapchated me!" Henry couldn't help but feel jealous at how excited Charlotte got when Jack gave her the tiniest bit of attention. 

"Great.. It's a picture of Jack and his new girlfriend, yay.." Charlotte's expression drops, Henry observes, gently taking Charlotte's phone out of her hand,

"Henry.. What are you doing?" Charlotte says, sighing, watching as Henry puts his lips to her head, Charlotte face turns red, she wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. 

Henry takes the photo moving his lips, typing the word streaks with a red heart. 

"Man Hen, you didn't come to play.." Henry smirks while sending it to Jack, handing Charlotte her phone back.

"Hey, you asked me too help you.. I'm not gonna let ya down, besides we're just pretending.." Henry says those words crushing Charlotte,

She felt a pain in her heart when he said that, she didn't know why though..

The silence after that was deafening, 

"Wanna make cookies?" Henry says standing up, holding his hand out for Charlotte to take, which she does, 

"Sure, last one there has to clean the mess up after!" Charlotte says rushing to the kitchen, Henry sighs

"Hey, not fair!" Henry says, chasing after her to the kitchen.

And for the rest of the night they enjoyed each-others presence, ignoring all the worried texts from Jack

________________________________________

"Hey, Ray have you seen Char?" Henry says as Ray walks out of the elevator,

"Uh, no.. Shouldn't you know where your girlfriend is?" Ray says smirking, Henry rolls his eyes.

"A, she's not my girlfriend, and B, she hasn't answered me or Jasper's texts all day.." Henry say's obviously stressed out, she's never done anything like this..

Ray sighs, he can tell he's upset. 

"Alright.. Let's just calm down, I'm sure she's just grounded or something." Henry runs his hands through his hair,

"Char never misses work though.." Henry's interrupted by the Man-Cave phone ringing,

"I'm sure she's fine, we have an emergency right now though. Let's just chew some gum, and answer this.." Ray says pulling a tube of glowing gum from his pocket

Henry does the same, transforming into his Kid-Danger uniform,

"Wassappp.." Kid-Danger and Captain-Man say together while answering the phone,

"Hello, Henry, Ray.. Nice to see you again!" Drex says smiling at the camera,

Kid-Dangers face drops, Drex.. Great, again.

"How do you know our names, Drex?" Captain-Man says crossing his arms.

"I've known your names forever.. You think Twitler acted alone when hacking into the Man-Cave? He doesn't have the brains.." Drex says as Henry plays with his hands,

why was he acting so weird, and what did he want?

"What do you want, Drex?" Kid-Danger says now getting aggravated, Drex scoffs,

"I'm not sure you'll be keeping that attitude when you see who I've got with me.." Drex smirks, Kid-Dangers face drops,

Drex turns around the camera, it looks like he's in an abandoned building or something. 

Henry's heart drops, 

"Isn't this your precious Best-Friend, Charlotte?" Drex says smirking, Charlotte's tied to a chair, with a cloth over her mouth.

"Charlotte!" Kid-Danger yelps, anger filling him, watching Charlotte scream and squirm trying to get out, Drex laughs, watching Kid-Danger and Captain-Man fill with anger.

"Come find me, without your 'costumes', if you wanna save your little girlfriend, Henry. And I'd hurry if I were you.. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.. Would you?" Captain-Man screams hanging up immediately.

"Ray.. What are we gonna do, man, what're we gonna do?" Kid-Danger says running his hands through his hands, he couldn't let himself sleep at night knowing Charlotte was hurt, because of him..

"Henry, we have to go.. We have to save her," Captain-Man lifts his head up,

"How? Alright we don't even know where Drex and her are.." Captain-Man thinks for a moment.

"Schwoz! We'll get him to trace the location from the call, and we'll go there. No uniform, just us. We'll save her.. I promise Henry." Captain-Man says putting a hand on Kid-Danger shoulder,

Kid-Danger smiles back at him, "Alright, let's do it.. As quick as possible.." 

______________________________________

After Henry and Ray get out of there uniforms they head to the Abandoned Building, kicking down the door.

"Alright Drex, let's dance.." Ray says punching Drex in the face, Henry rushing over to Charlotte.

"Char.. Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Henry says unraveling the knots around Charlotte's arms,

Charlotte stretches out her arms, "Yeah.. I'm fine, he didn't touch me.." 

Ray's punching Drex against a wall, Drex pulls out a weapon, zapping Ray on the chest knocking him out.

"Gotcha, 'Captain-Man'.." Drex says watching Ray roll around on the floor,

Henry's eyebrows raise, turning around

"Ray! Are you okay?" Henry asks, a groan in response,

"Alright.. Drex, my turn.." Henry says stepping forward,

Charlotte pushes Henry, 

"Let me.." Charlotte says stepping towards Drex, jumping on his back covering his eyes kicking his sides,

while Henry punches his stomach, eventually Drex is on the floor. Henry ties him to the chair Charlotte was once in.

Ray, Henry & Charlotte hide calling the police who capture Drex, once again. 

Henry wraps Charlotte in his arms, "I was so worried, Char.." 

Charlotte melts into the hug, "Yeah.. Yeah, but I knew you'd find me. Even if it took you a while.." 

Henry pushes her shoulder,

"Hey! We could've left you here!" Charlotte laughs, 

"Whatever.. I'm just glad to know I can always count on you." Charlotte says looking up at Henry, he melts at this. Finally realizing what he wanted,

"Char.. Do you wanna see a movie with me sometime?" Charlotte gasps sarcastically in response,

"Henry Hart! Are you asking me on a- a date?" Charlotte says dramatically, 

"Alright, if you're just gonna be sarcastic about it.." Henry says smirking,

"Finee, I guess I'll go with you it's not like I have anything better to d-" Charlotte's cut off by high pitched squeals.

Ray has Jasper and Schwoz on the phone. 

"We knew you two would get together!" Ray says smiling,

Charlotte and Henry roll there eyes walking away after the police leave.

"That was one night, huh?" Charlotte says turning to Henry to end the awkward tension between them,

Henry turns to her taking a deep breathe, than pressing his lips to Charlotte's, they stay connected like that for a few seconds,

Charlotte breaks the kiss, "Wow, Hart. You really wanted me huh?" 

Henry smirks, "You don't even know." 

He presses his lips to Charlotte's again, and after that, they did everything together never leaving each-others side, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!<3


End file.
